Something to Live For
by 1095-Libra Princess
Summary: After several nights of him coming home injured and depressed, Arthur comforts Suzaku. If you're going to take this as some sick, yaoi fantasy then DO NOT READ.


As the door opened, the blue tomcat looked to see who it was invading his home; but it was none other than his owner. He lowered his head and tried to go back to sleep, but his tail twitched. Opening one eye, then both, he looked back at his owner and noticed the bandages wrapped around the visual parts of his body, probably from being knocked around in the Lancelot (or so that's what he heard it was called) on the battlefield.

There was absolutely no emotion in his eyes.

Suzaku Kururugi, age 18, Knight of Seven in the Britannian forces. Of course little Arthur didn't really understand what that meant, but ever since a few months ago his owner had been completely emotionless, and, well..._dead._ When he's asleep Arthur would creep into his master's room and jump onto the bed, watching him sleep. He would occasionally hear him mumble names in his sleep like, _Euphy_, or _Lelouch_.

But that specific night the teen just sat down on the couch and continued to stare emotionless at the floor, not moving a muscle. Arthur could barely tell if he was breathing. He got up, stretched, scratched the itch at the back of his ear that had been killing for the past hour, and walked over to his master. He simply looked at him, titling his head and meowing slightly to see if he could get a reaction. None.

Only one other option came to the tomcat's mind. He jumped on the couch and sniffed his master's arm, only seconds later did he bite his hand. The teen only flinched slightly, not a noise. After a moment the cat began to give up and go back to his bed, but the teen suddenly looked at him with an expression that could make even Tim Burton scared a little; it was that emotionless. It was dark under his eyes and there was absolutely no life in them. He looked like he was about to die right then and there.

"I'm amazed you've only bitten me." The teen mumbled. "You haven't once tried to claw my eyes out." He turned his attention back to the floor, and the cat just looked at him. Was he serious? Suddenly the teen flinched, his eyes flashing a mysterious red color.

_Live._

Lelouch, his best friend, was the terrorist Zero. He has this mysterious, supernatural power called geass that can bend the will of anyone, and possible anything. A power he had once used on him. He had ordered him... to _live_.

It was hopeless. His first and only love Euphy was gone, a friend of his by the name of Shirley was gone, and it was too late to try and convince his best friend, Lelouch, to stop and change his evil didn't even know if his country would ever find peace again. Suzaku's life had become a complete black abyss of sorrow and hate...and war.

"Meow."

Arthur jumped back onto the couch, meowing in a desperate attempt to snap his owner out of his depressing stage. The teen looked at the cat, smiled a completely emotionless and fake smile, and scratched the back of the tomcat's head. The tomcat enjoyed it, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He continued to meow. "What? What is it you want?" the teen asked, emotionless tone used. "Jamie should have fed you when she came home earlier today."

Jamie was a 5 year old Britannian girl who lived on the same floor Suzaku did. A little Britannian girl raised by non-racist parents, who actually enjoyed the Japanese culture. At least there was someone in the entire building who did. Suzaku enjoyed not being teased and ridiculed every single morning, instead being greeted by an over enthusiastic grade schooler.

The tomcat brushed his head against the teen's arm affectionately. Suzaku found the cat's affection rather odd. He was normally scratching, biting, and hissing at him. "I'm not feeding you anymore food tonight. You're fat and lazy as it is."

The tomcat tried to ignore the comment, continuing brushing against the depressed teenager. However he was hardly seeing any point to it, so he got up and walked away. Arthur watched him walk to his room, and barely shut the door behind him. He got up and decided to follow him.

Pushing the door open with his head, he found his teenaged master lying on the bed staring emotionless at the ceiling. You could just hear Gino know, _Sheesh, is this what you do every night?_

He jumped onto the bed and stared at the teen, concerned of course but you couldn't really see it on his cute, little, blue face. "Meow?" The teen looked at the cat, a little emotion coming back to his eyes. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. "The only times you come in here are when you want to claw up my face."

The tomcat began to walk around in circles, until finally coming to a stop and curling back into a ball. He didn't shut his yellow eyes, as in telling the teen what he was trying to do; and that was comforting him (which was rare...really rare.) "What you want to sleep in here now?" The teen asked, still not getting the point.

Arthur began to growl in irritation. The brunette removed one of the black gloves from his hand and reached to touch the tomcat, his muscles tensing up as in ready to be bitten. To his surprise, the cat sniffed his hand and licked him.

The emotion was beginning to return back to the teen's face, mostly shock. "You're being affectionate, now?" he asked, staring in awe at the cat. The tomcat stood up and walked over to the teen again, placing his tiny head on his lap. What stunned Suzaku most of all, was that Arthur was purring. The only time that cat would purr around him was when he was being fed. He smiled faintly, with emotion.

"Well if anything...I guess I have you to live for."

**Author's comment: I looked up stories for Suzaku and Arthur on the website, and was completely shocked. There was absolutely none. Am I the only one who thinks that it would be cute if Arthur did something like this once in a while? Come on, with everyone dieing the guy needs someone. Even if that someone is a cat, yes. I don't mean this to be a sick, twisted, yaoi fantasy. Gross. Please don't take it that way. I'm not a shonen-ai fan girl. This was simply meant to be cute.**

**Thank you.**

**~Hime-chan **


End file.
